


Ladies Bingo: Column Four

by Merfilly



Series: Ladies Bingo Round Five [4]
Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 5 drabbles, sampling fandoms' ladies.





	1. Distraction

"Ahsoka!" Riyo protested, even as she felt her body responding to the thigh between hers, to the way Ahsoka's body felt against hers.

"Shh." Ahsoka claimed a kiss, hard and full of feelings, even if they were on mission. She played her hands over the blue skin, encouraging Riyo to grind against her. All eyes were on the scantily clad gorgeous pair, making it so easy for the other rebels to move freely and get into position.

Riyo was almost panting with need when the first explosion happened.

"You're finishing this later," she told Ahsoka as they joined the fight.


	2. Lessons

"I'm desperate. I will teach you how to make my galaxy famous cookies if you just help me with this," Janice told Christine, speaking in hushed, emphatic tones.

"You really are desperate," Christine said, smiling brightly. "Your cookies are safe though; I'll help you."

Janice straightened, eyes wide and then she looked at Christine skeptically. "What's the price then?"

Christine leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "That you let me partner you at the dance, once I teach you how to wow them all."

Janice smiled at that, eyes twinkling in delight. "I think that's the best!"


	3. Spoiled

Catti-brie closed her eyes and tried very hard not to sigh too emphatically at the strong, gentle hands working at the ravaged muscles of her leg. It ached fiercely, yet the pain was slowly subsiding under the ministrations. 

"I feel spoiled," she finally said, looking at the woman tending her.

Alustriel smiled at her, before stroking a bit higher, more intimately. "Then I shall spoil you more, my apprentice, as you deserve it."

Catti-brie blushed, yet the way Alustriel began seducing every sense was too potent to resist. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the Chosen of Mystra's skillful seduction.


	4. Softer

There was something in seeing her cousin now, Rilla decided. With the push to reclaim their House over, and the rebuilding begun in earnest, Megan's drive was, in a particular fashion, softer now.

Not that soft truly applied. It was just that Rilla could see pieces of Megan from before it all went terrible in the woman striving now to make certain their family survived and rose up from the ashes again.

Nothing illustrated that quite so well as watching whenever Shkai'ra managed to steal her away from work, and Rilla could see the open vulnerability and trust between them.


	5. Plotting

"So…"

To Aayla's credit, she didn't even let her lekku twitch as Luminara's voice dropped into that particular tone that indicated mischief of a most personal bent.

"Yes?"

Luminara smiled, just slightly, and leaned in. "It seems you and I have both fallen under the sway of a certain individual. I think that is reason enough to, hmm, compare notes, and see if we can find a way to overwhelm her?"

Now Aayla's lekku did twitch quite merrily. "Luminara, my dear friend, there is no possible way. Her Huntress blessed her in all ways for that sport."

"We can try?"


End file.
